


Together (An Outtake/Bonus content from "TGWTDT")

by Jonerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Series: Targaryen Investigations [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, All Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE FOR MODERN DAY JONERYS, Dany & Jon are Private Investigators, F/M, FOR ROMANTICS, Fluff, Fluffy as a bunny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, JONERYS ROMANCE - SWEET, Jonerys Forever, Jonerys HEA, Love, Might cause a slight toothache though hopefully not!, Modern Setting, My: "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo - Sequel", No beta we die like woman, OUTTAKE FROM MY ON-GOING STORY: TGWTDT, READ THE TAGS IN THE OTHER STORIES IN THIS SERIES IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE, Romance, Romantic Fluff, TO CHEER US UP, The fluffiest thing I'll ever write, WHAT EVERY JONERYS FAN IS WAITING FOR, can be read as a standalone, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Jonerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: ANYBODY ELSE IN NEED OF SOME ROMANTIC JONERYS FLUFF?Another Flash-Foward of Jonerys from my"The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo”story from the"Targaryen Investigations"series.Although, I truly believe this can be read as a standalone Modern Day romantic and fluffy Jonerys short-story. But, I’ll let you guys be the judge of that.This is for all the romantic Jonerys fans out there. ;)Timeline from"The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo”: Sometime in the future…THIS WILL REMAIN AS A ONE-SHOT FOR NOW! MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL GET BACK TO IT, BUT I'M NOT SURE. AT LEAST NOT ANYTIME SOON. IT DOES WORK BETTER AS A ONE-SHOT & CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE!
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Targaryen Investigations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677352
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBishLizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBishLizzie/gifts), [CinnamonBurns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBurns/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts).



> This is probably the fluffiest thing I'll ever write. It's a testament to how I'm going a little stir crazy from the quarantine, since I'm not a very fluffy writer at all. I hope this cheers someone up; or at least occupy their minds for a short time.
> 
> **PS: The "inspiration" quotes I usually post here in the beginning notes of every chapter of["The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772495/chapters/51949525) will be posted as the end notes. They are what you would call very "spoilery".**
> 
> This story has not been through a beta!
> 
> I'm dedicating/gifting this story to CinnamonBurns, I hope this fluff helps with your toothache, though I hope it's been cured by now! To ThatBishLizzie, who likes me when I'm fluffy and trying to show I'm not as dark and twisty as I think. To WhiteDragonWolf, who is always willing to discuss GOT and who I think might also appreciate this fluff. :)
> 
> So, this story:
> 
> Or at least, fluffy for me. ;)

I finished my nightly routine of brushing my teeth, removing my make-up, washing my face and applying moisturiser in the bathroom and came out of it wearing one of my sexiest black teddies. I had purposely left my black silk robe hanging on the door behind me. 

No sooner had I stepped out, Jon’s eyes were instantly and hungrily on me. He was sitting up in our bed, already below the covers waiting for me, although his chest was bare and in plain glorious view. I returned his lustful admiration with my very own. 

I stood there for a few moments, a feet away from the door, and let his heated gazed sweep over me, bringing with with the thrill and goosebumps it always did. Jon always looked at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world, even after all our time together. He had a way of looking at me like I was the only woman in the universe. The only person really. It was an indescribable feeling. And I was sure I looked at him the same way. 

He was my lover, my beloved, my partner in life, love and in business. I loved him like I had never loved anybody else before. He was my other half. We made each other whole and incredibly happy. I was a lucky woman, especially because I knew he felt the exact same way towards me. 

I hoped we would be making love all night, until both of us were beyond sated and then sleep from pure bliss and exhaustion. I started walking slowly towards the bed and him, ready to put my plan into action. His voice made me pause.

“God, you’re beautiful.” He said with feeling.

I gave him a sexy smiled and replied.

“So are you.” Echoing the words I had said to him long ago, on our very first meeting.

I was rewarded with a knowing smile from him. I knew he would remember it, how could he have not?

I started to glide forward again, my head filled with wicked thoughts and was almost to the bed when he spoke again.

“I have something for you.”

I smirked.

“I bet you do.”

He smirked back.

“Not that. Well, not _only_ that.” 

His tone was playful and he was smiling, but I could read his eyes and although they were still filled with lust and love, there was a serious determination there, a special glint. And for some reason I couldn’t yet figure out, a hint of fear and vulnerability. Reading people well was one of my most prized skills and talents, especially when it came to Jon. We were so incredibly attuned to each other and we had no secrets between us, nor the need for any masks, or defence walls. We could read each other like books, tomes written in a language only the two of us were fluent on. 

I was a little taken aback. I wasn’t worried, but puzzled. I had no idea what he was talking about, nor what he had for me. So, I asked. 

“What do you mean, baby?”

“I want us to hopefully enjoy tonight together, as we always do, but I want to give you something first.”

My mind immediately fixated on his phrasing. Why had he used the word ‘hopefully’? We were extremely sexually compatible and I couldn’t imagine anything changing that or what I wanted us to do tonight. What I knew we would do tonight. What we did every night. 

I furrowed my brows in confusion. He noticed, of course he did, and gave me his Dany smile. The secret one reserved privately and only for me.

“Come here, lover.” 

He beckoned while lifting the covers on my side of the bed in invitation, as if I needed any incentive. I was already moving, yearning to be beside him, longing to be in his arms where I belonged, to be finally home.

“Gladly.” I replied simply and got in, sliding in and getting closer to the love of my life.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me passionately. I returned it like I was drowning and he was my only salvation. One of his hands was holding my back, while his other was tangled into the hair at the back of my head, his fingers wrapping around it, gripping it, and pulling a little. I moaned wantonly, but his delicious mouth swallowed it, while we kept the rhythm we had long ago perfected. I had one of my own hands doing the same to his loose hair, while my other started to slide down his chest, making sure to caress all his scars, lovingly, tenderly, paying them the homage they deserved, while slowly making its way to my promise land. 

Jon finished our kiss; slowly, sweetly, regretfully…

He removed his hand from my hair and used it to cover and stop mine, the one that was mapping his body, a body that needed no more mapping. A body I knew so well by now, that if I had any true artistic talent, I could have painted it on canvas to perfection just from memory. 

I was surprised. That wasn’t Jon’s usual response to my hands on his body, quite the contrary. I didn’t have time to question it, because while I was still catching my breath, Jon had placed my face between his hands, cradling it gently, adoringly, like there was nothing more precious in the world, while touching his forehead to mine. 

He was breathing heavily too, which was satisfying and also showed me that he was serious, that he really wanted to say something before we could carry on as we had been so far. 

Jon moved his face a little away from mine and looked directly into my eyes. I was still a little dazed from our kiss and my raging hormones, so all I could see in his gaze was unconditional love and a fierce determination, but also that same vulnerability and hint of fear I had briefly seen before. I was about to inquire what was wrong, when he spoke again, softly, his mouth still so close that his words washed over me while his breath mingled with mine, mixing in the air we were both breathing. Sharing it, like we did everything else. 

“Dany, close your eyes, please.”

It wasn’t an order. It wasn’t a plead. It was a simple request, made by the man I loved. One I could not deny, especially when he was looking at me with that mixed expression, one I had never seen on his face before tonight. At least, not this exact combination and contrast of emotions. So, I closed my eyes without any hesitation, because I trusted him, because I loved him and because he had asked.

I felt him move around a little and heard the drawer of his bedside table being opened and then closed. I kept my eyes closed. I was curious, but content to wait for whatever he had planned, even if it meant pressing pause on what I wanted to do, what both of us wanted to do. Of that, I had no doubts. Only a few seconds had passed when his voiced reached me again.

“You can open your eyes now, love.”

And so I did. 

However, I was not at all prepared for the sight that greeted me. 

My heart started beating wildly, like it wanted to escape the confines of my chest, like my ribs weren’t made of solid bone but were paper-thin. I wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or fear, probably a healthy combination of both. My adrenaline levels spiked and my eyes widened so much that I probably looked like an anime character. I was also sure that all the emotions and turmoil coursing through me were plainly visible in my eyes, but I felt frozen. I could’t even lift my eyes to face his or see his expression. 

My eyes were glued to the little black velvet jewellery box. A ring box, by the looks of it. He was holding it in the palm of his hand in front of me. Like an offering, like a gift. Like a query. Like a question. The Question.

I was speechless for what seemed like a long time. Finally, I lifted my eyes and our gazes met. He had a sweet smile on his face but his eyes were studying me closely. I couldn’t deny I was deeply unsettled, maybe less than I would have been some time ago, but still… We had talked about it. He knew my views on it, he agreed with them, and yet…

And yet…

I finally found my voice. It came as a whisper and it was slightly trembling.

“Is this what I think it is?”

I kept looking between him and box, back and forth, back and forth. Like I was watching a tennis match in my head and feeling torn between who I wanted to score the match point.

He remained patiently still with a fond and slightly amused smile on his lips. I didn’t need to read his eyes anymore, I now knew exactly what he had been feeling before, was still feeling now. I didn’t blame him. It was the last thing I had ever expected and he knew it. 

There was enough inner turmoil inside my mind that I was afraid to open my mouth again and say something I was sure to regret later. The last thing in the world I wanted was to hurt Jon. But, I was confused. I needed more information and actually confirmation before I could even begin to calm down. I was lost in my own head and almost flinched when he replied.

“Open it, please.” He said it invitingly, gently, and slowly, like he was afraid of freaking me out.

Too late for that, I wanted to scream. But, I managed to keep my mouth closed for once in my life. 

I shook my head at first, but then without any conscious decision on my part, my right hand extended and popped the tantalising black velvet box open. 

My mouth gaped, it opened then closed, like a fish out of the water. My right hand flew to cover my mouth, resting briefly and lightly on my lips while my eyes were focused on the object now in my view. I felt hypnotised by it. Finally, I gasped and made an involuntary noise.

“Oh!”

The sight that had greeted me was unbelievable. Not only because of what it signified, but also from the splendour and amazing beauty of the ring. A ring I was so fearful of, well, not of the ring itself, but what it meant.

I stopped breathing for a bit and was sure my heart couldn’t take it anymore. I was afraid of hyperventilating or worse, having a heart attack at this most auspicious moment. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen and looked nothing like what I had been expecting or imagining in my head when I had seen a ring box in Jon’s hand. 

The band was made of platinum and completely covered by small black diamonds, which made it look black. Jon’s favourite colour and one of mine too. However, there was three splashes on colour on it. It wasn’t a simple or classic band, it mimicked a dragon. Its head was incredibly detailed and covered in the same black diamonds, but in the place of its eyes there were two blood-red rubies. The dragon's mouth looked like it was about to bite the enormous ruby that was in the centre of it. The huge red jewel was held in place by what looked to be the dragon’s claws and it shone brightly when the light hit it, calling attention to itself, dazzling me, singing to me, beckoning me with its siren song.

It was not a regular ring at all. It was truly special. It was a breathtakingly beautiful piece of craftsmanship and so “me" that I got teary-eyed. I knew instantly that it was custom made and that it was Jon’s own design, chosen carefully and lovingly for me. 

Because he knew me better than anyone, knew what I loved, what spoke to me. Because he knew no cookie-cutter ring, not matter the price, that came from a blue Tiffany box wouldn’t mean as much, no matter how many carats it had. It wasn’t me at all and it would never have the capacity to move me as much as the ring he had especially made for me. I had never thought about engagement rings before now, never dreamed about them and never even considered what I would have liked to get one day, since I never had any wish to get married.

But, this… This ring, it wasn't just a ring, a simple piece of jewellery. This was a Declaration of Love, given to me in a language I spoke. I never had any doubts about Jon’s love for me, nor about mine for him. That would never be in question. However, this big gesture, this ring spoke louder and clearer than any words ever could. It said he loved me more than anything in the world. It said he got me, he knew me, he saw me. My true self. All the good and the bad. He knew my heart. He knew my soul. Of course he knew. He was a part of both. 

He was offering me the most precious thing in the world: himself. He wanted to make official what was already true; that we belonged together, that he was mine and I was his. Forever. And he was afraid. The bravest man I knew was afraid of my reaction, of my rejection. He should have known better. I would never reject him, could never. He was everything to me, just as I was to him.

His heart was in his hand and he was offering it to me. Freely, hopefully, eagerly… I knew it was already mine, as mine was his, but the naked vulnerability of this action, the courage it took for him to lay himself completely bare. The trust it showed. But, most importantly the unconditional love radiating off of him that was also clearly displayed by the incredible ring. 

I would treat it as the treasure and the extraordinary gift it was. 

I felt this rush of love over me, leaving only calmness and warmth behind.

And suddenly I was completely sure. I knew who I wanted to score the match point, which ironically would make us both winners.

Finally, I gazed into Jon’s eyes, smiled, raised an eyebrow and asked:

“Doesn't this usually come with a question?”

*******************************

TO BE CONTINUED...

OR

THE END???

I have a draft of the second and last part of this short-story. Let me know if you have any interest in reading it and I’ll polish it and post it in the next couple of days. Thanks!

******************************

Inspiration for the Ring (Imagine the entire band and the rest covered entirely with BLACK diamonds, with the exception of the Rubies as the eyes and main stone, and the word Forever inscribed inside instead, please, since I cannot use photoshop to save my life)

From (with a lot more pictures of it on the link below): 

https://www.jeulia.com/product-jeulia-black-tone-round-cut-sterling-silver-dragon-ring-cid41-jeca0003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? I'm really curious to know. I'd love to hear/read your thoughts about this.
> 
> I have a draft for the second and last chapter, if you guys want to read the actual proposal and Dany & Jon talking about it. Or is this enough and I should just say: And they lived happily ever after??? Let me know, please!
> 
> *******************QUOTES:************************
> 
> “I wanna marry you. I wanna have kids with you. I wanna build a house. I wanna settle down and grow old with you. I wanna die when I’m 110 years old, in your arms. I don’t want 48 uninterrupted hours. I want a lifetime.” - Derek Shepherd to Meredith Grey, from Grey’s Anatomy.
> 
> "Marriage doesn’t guarantee that you will be together forever, it’s only paper. It takes trust, respect, commitment, understanding, friendship and faith in your relationship to make it last.” - Anonymous
> 
> "Is it weird to say you want to marry someone because you respect her? Because you want to be like her? Because you want children who will inherit her qualities? I want to marry Veronica because she’s the toughest human being I’ve ever met. Blows that would destroy most people; she always picks herself back up.” Logan Echolls about Veronica, from Veronica Mars.
> 
> “Life had broken her; just as it had broken him. But when they got together, their pieces became whole. And they continued on their journey, together, mended as one.” - Steve Maraboli
> 
> ********************* 
> 
> _PS: I need to add a few IMPORTANT things here. I have turned Dany's infertility from the TV Show and instead made it her CHOICE not to have kids. It's a valid choice for any woman to make and should be respected. I have plenty of other "canon-ish" GOT fics that will eventually have lots of Targaryen babies running around. Also, you'll read Dany & Jon having a previous conversation about marriage and kids before this happens in _["The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772495/chapters/51949525), of course. You'll also get an explanation about Dany's love of Dragons there too. I won't skip either issues in the prequel. Lastly, I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed by the lack of children. However, Jonerys having kids in this tale was never in the cards. They live a dangerous life and if I plan on to continue to write their adventures, a kid wouldn't work with their lifestyle. That's why I haven't added Ghost, or at least, not yet. ;)  
> 


	2. NEVER MIND!

~~Hey guys, I’m so sorry to bother you.~~

~~~~

~~~~

~~I just have a quick question and then I’ll delete this “chapter”.~~

~~Do you guys have any interest in reading another real chapter here? Or should I leave this just as a stand-alone?~~

~~The reason I ask is because I have a draft of it. It still needs a bit of work, so I have been hesitant to spend time developing it since I have so many other fics I need to update.~~

~~Also, I have been working on a new story (yes, I know).~~

~~I’m not sure yet if I’ll share it since it’s a very different style from my other fics. It’s darker and both Jon and Dany would be less “perfect” and a lot more grey. They wouldn’t be evil at all, but would be a lot more morally complex than I usually write them. I have titled it “The Perfect Murder”. You can blame this latest plot bunny on all the true crime shows I seem unable to escape.~~

~~So, since I have been writing and planning the above story a lot lately, I feel that a break and some fluff are needed. I thought maybe working on the second part of this fic would be a good idea. Perhaps...~~

~~What do YOU guys think?~~

**THIS WILL REMAIN AS AN ONE-SHOT. MAYBE ONE DAY I'LL GET BACK TO IT, BUT I'M NOT SURE.**


End file.
